


Oh Wicked Tongue, by Enchanted-Jae

by Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blank Verse, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Written byEnchanted_Jae.A bit of naughty fun.





	Oh Wicked Tongue, by Enchanted-Jae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> The collar round his slender throat made Draco  
>  madly want. "Do you recall your safety word?"  
>  asked Harry, voice dripping lust and need.  
>  At Draco's nod, a grin lit Harry's face.  
>  "Get on your fours," he ordered in demand.  
>  So Draco turned on hands and knees, his bum  
>  up in the air. The collar chafed, but Draco didn't care.  
>  The first hot lash of Harry's tongue brought forth  
>  a primal moan, and Draco squirmed upon  
>  the bed, his hands clenched in the silken sheets.  
>  That wicked tongue did not let up; instead,  
>  it carried on with tender licks, while teeth  
>  got in some naughty nibbles of their own.  
>  And through it all, did Draco writhe and twist  
>  upon the bed, silken sheets in trembling hands.  
>  His parted lips let passion slip in form of sighs.
> 
> That clever tongue (oh wicked tongue!) began  
>  to ply his hole, and Draco lost any hold  
>  he had on his control. His spine dipped in  
>  a perfect arch to raise his arse up high.  
>  He begged, he groaned, he shook and moaned for want  
>  of some relief. Harry kept him on the edge,  
>  withholding sweet release. He used his tongue,  
>  that wicked tongue, to tempt and taste and tease.  
>  He kissed and probed and licked that hole  
>  ignoring Draco's pleas. "Don't make me wait,"  
>  he begged, so close now to that edge.  
>  Harry strove to keep him dancing on the ledge.  
>  A tremor ran through Draco's frame, a bead  
>  formed at his slit and dribbled on the sheets.  
>  His sobs and bleats, his cries of need remained  
>  unheeded in that bed as Harry's tongue,  
>  that naughty tongue, drove Draco mad, indeed.  
>  He held onto his safety word, in spite  
>  of how he ached, trusting Harry to  
>  deliver sweet release, which Harry did.  
>  He reached between and underneath  
>  to tickle Draco's balls. It was all it took  
>  for Draco to achieve his sweet release.  
>  He screamed, he came, he felt no shame,  
>  his body convulsing in bliss. Replete  
>  at last, heart beating fast, collapsing on  
>  his side. Then Harry's lips, licentious lips,  
>  bestowed one final kiss. He sat back with  
>  a cheeky grin and said, "Now open wide."

  



End file.
